irylliafandomcom-20200213-history
Quertinia
Quertinia, officially the Federal Republic of Quertinia ''(Slovak:Quertínska Federatívna Republika), is a territorrial micronation based in Slovakia.'' It is a parliamentary presidential federal republic, with a multiparty system. History Lazany Conference The Lazany Conference was a conference that occured on the 2nd July 2011. Diplomats from Alpenhof, Hirthania and Ponitria took part and decided to stop fighting. This put the end to the Eastern Rebellion and led to the creation of the Quertinian Federal Republic. History post 2nd July On the third july, there was the first constitution and on the 4th July, there was the first website: www.quertinia.estranky.sk The Vinidan Republic got its first constitution on the 5th July Geography Politics See also: Political parties of Quertinia Government President The president is elected for one year. He can veto any law, and can forbid any military operation. Prime minister The prime minister is in charge of most of internal affairs, and if the minister post for some ministries is vacant, the prime minister acts also as minister of it. Ministries The Cabinet is formed from 15 ministries : #Ministry of Finance #Ministry of Economy #Ministry of Transport #Ministry of Culture #Ministry of Defence #Ministry of Agriculture #Ministry of Justice #Ministry of Education #Ministry of Healthcare #Ministry of Diplomacy #Ministry of Ecology #Ministry of Tourism #Ministry of Immigration #Ministry of Interior #Ministry of Energy Federatívne zhromaždenie There are (to be) 36 councillors in the Federal council- two from each state. The territories do not send councillors here. Národná rada The Národná rada is composed of 50 councillors.Each state sends a number of councillors (varies from 5 to 1) and the territorries send 2 councillors collectively. Military The head of the military is the Minister of Defence, however most states have got their own armies. Main article: Quertinian armed forces Diplomacy Recognized micronations #Kuhugstan (21st July 2011) Subdivisions Quertinia is made up of eighteen states and six overseas territories. States These states have different governmnets. Usually they are run by a president and the state assembly, but sometimes they are run only by one person. These states form the federation. Territories The territorries are collectively run by one person, the minister of Interior. These territorries should be seen as a constituent part of the nation, but as colonial domains. #Ile de Peilz #Hebridia #Kerguelen #Aegea #Sporades #Polynesia (Clipperton island) Economy Currency Quertinian quperni The quertinian quperni was introduced on 21st July 2011, when the first 5 banknotes each worth 5 quperni were printed. Before Before,there were two types of currency in Quertinia: the ancien Ponitrian strieborni based on silver coins and the euro.The governmnt is intending to create a new currency, but nothing was known about this new currency yet. Demographics Citizens There are six citizens. The most common "microethnicities" are: *Caledonians (50%) *Vinids (16%) *Alpines (16%) *Astorians (16%) Residents According to the statistics of 2009, the total number of residents (of the Slovakian part) is 67 890. Most of the residents are Slovaks. The major population centers are Prievidza and Bojnice Transportation Airports There is only one airport in Quertinia located in the West Prievidza Federation- it is called Západoprievidzské Letisko Nezávislosti. Naval transport There are harbours in the Kerguelen and Hebrides, and possibly on Clipperton Island, but som areas (Rockall Island) are absolutely inaccessible. The Ile de Peilz is accessible only from Lac Léman. Road system The road system is the main transport used in mainland Quertinia Railway The railway system is formed from three stops : Czausa, Prievidza and Bresnien Culture The culture of Quertinia has been influenced by east-central european culture. Languages The most used languages are: Slovak, English, German, French and constructed langues: Vinid,Caledonien,Alpenish, Srnken, Aanlandish,Isarnian and Severian Religion The most practiced religion is Roman Catholic Category:Quertinia